The invention disclosed in this document relates generally to tracking systems to enforce compliance with court ordered restrictions on the location and movement of individuals. Court issued restraining orders exist to permit a first individual who is being harassed by a second individual to place limits on the second individual's proximity to the first individual's location. While the order is in force, the second individual risks incarceration if they are caught violating the provisions of the restraining or protective order. At issue is the means whereby the second individual may be monitored and apprehended if the second individual is in violation of the restrictions placed on them with respect to the first individual's location. Often, the provisions of a court order are violated without the violation coming to the attention of law enforcement until after the violation has occurred.
Tracking methods have improved to the point where a tracking device may be attached to a second individual and permit law enforcement to know the location of any individual so tagged. However, law enforcement organizations do not have the manpower to constantly monitor tracking devices on the chance that an individual might violate the conditions of a protective or restraining order. This deficiency can be overcome through the use of automated monitoring, where a computer with appropriate tracking software and alerts to the law enforcement organization when violations occur. A law enforcement organization may then take action to enforce the existing order.